Difícil conquista
by Dannu
Summary: Ela pretendia libertá-.o, mas acabou preso de seus encantos! Radamanthys e Pandora na Londres do século XIX!
1. Destino: Inglaterra

**Destino: Inglaterra**

ALEMANHA, 1876

As viúvas sentadas nos divãs, numas das extremidades do salão de baile, retesaram o corpo. No minuto seguinte, seus olhares se dirigiram para a porta e um rumor tomou conta do sala. Qualquer pessoa que as visse comportando-se daquela maneira saberia que a Srta. Pandora Heinstein havia chegado à porta do salão.

- Souberam da última? – uma delas cochichou – Lady Pandora fez uma aposta com o alazão do lord Heindig.

- E ganhou! – replicou outra mulher – Deve ter sido uma calamidade para o pobre Heidig! Um homem tão cheio de si!

- Mas não é isso o que interessa! – insistiu outra – O problema é que ela anda se comportando de maneira vergonhosa e já me decidi por alertar seu pai!

- O que de nada adianta – asseverou uma outra de cabelos muito loiros – O Conde Johann adora Pandora, sua única filha, e quem pode culpá-lo? Ela é mesmo adorável!

Não obstante, o fascínio que a moça exercia não podia ser negado. Enquanto Pandora hesitava na soleira da porta, como quem procurasse alguém, as velas suspensas no candelabro de cristal realçava o negro de seus cabelos.

A luz tênue também fazia com que seus olhos grandes e azuis cintilassem. Pandora tinha uma beleza diferente, o que a distinguia da maioria das jovens de sua idade.

Por época dessa idade, elas eram geralmente desajeitadas, não sabendo sequer conversar. Pandora fora educada por seu pai, o conde de Heinstein e aprendera dominar qualquer assunto.

Crescera desempenhando o papel de filho que ele nunca tivera. Johann decidiu criar Pandora, desde seus primeiros passos como um garoto. Ela costumava montar seus cavalos mais imponentes e caçar com eles nas extensas terras que lhe pertenciam.

Ela tomava parte em todas as atividades que interessasse ao pai, o que incluía, especialmente, os cavalos dele. Suas proezas com os animais haviam se tornado o principal tema das conversas de Berlin, imediatamente após ser apresentada a sua majestade.

Quando cavalgava no parque, o que acontecia todas as manhãs, havia sempre uma multidão de homens ansiosos por fazer-lhe companhia. Eles eram então obrigados a emparelhar-se com ela nas cavalgadas, o que era bem difícil.

Para livrar-se deles, Pandora, rindo sempre, aumentava a velocidade, galopando de maneira imprópria para uma dama. Costumava dirigir-se ao lado norte dos campos, local pouco elegante. Senhoritas cavalgavam lentamente e nunca iam para aquela região.

Não havia dúvidas que ela galopava da maneira que lhe aprouvesse. Parecia que não havia ninguém que pudesse detê-la. Pandora fez uma pausa na porta do salão. Não demorou muito para que uma turba de homens a assediasse. Ela, deliberadamente, não aceitou nenhum, caçoando deles provocativamente.

Mas finalmente, escolheu o Duque Wilhelm para ser seu parceiro na valsa. Houve um murmúrio abafado entre as senhoras quando o casal se posicionou no centro da pista de dança.

- Se ela não aceitá-lo – uma delas comentou – não acredito que encontrará partido melhor!

- Dizem que ele é louco por ela! – observou outra com malícia – assim como a maioria dos homens!

- Se continuar assim acabará no convento – foi o comentário mordaz de uma delas.

Ninguém se preocupou em responder. Era óbvio que se Pandora continuasse tão adorável como naquela noite, havia pouco possibilidade de abraçar a vida religiosa.

Desde a primeira vez que apareceu na sociedade berlinense, tornara-se assunto principal da cidade. E isso não se devia apenas a sua beleza, mas também a maneira como se comportava. Parecia se divertir em todos os momentos de maneira quase ultrajante segundo a maioria das pessoas.

Todos os dias pensava em algo diferente para fazer e recusava um pretendente atrás do outro. Sua maneira exigente de escolher os homens insultava a todos ao seu redor. Porém, os comentários limitavam-se a sussurros, já que seu pai era um homem rico e respeitado.

Pandora dançou com o duque até a música cessar, então, deixaram o salão de baile e se dirigiram para o jardim, onde vários casais se encontravam. Ela caminhou sobre a grama em direção ao chafariz.

- Você ainda não me deu uma resposta – lembrou-lhe o duque

Pandora quase havia esquecido-se dele.

- Sinto muito Hans – respondeu ela – Qual foi mesmo a sua pergunta?

- A mesma que já lhe fiz tantas vezes e nunca recebi sequer uma palavra – retorquiu ele – Quero que se case comigo!

Pandora desviou seus olhos dos dele para contemplar o céu. Do salão de baile vinha o som melodioso de valsa. Sabia que não poderia dar-lhe a resposta que ele tanto esperava.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer – tornou ela – e lhe digo que só me casarei quando eu estiver realmente apaixonada!

- Por que você não me ama? – indagou ele em tom aborrecido

Aos 28 anos, fora cobiçado por todos os pais de Berlin. Custava-lhe aceitar o fato de que, quando finalmente se decidira a casar, recebesse uma recusa. Como podia uma garota insolente ser a única mulher da Alemanha a não amá-lo?

- Você não sabe nada sobre o amor – disse ele – com exceção do leu nestes romancezinhos baratos na idade em que deveria ler contos de fada!

- Que mal há nisso? – quis saber ela

- O mal é que não é prático para uma garota do seu nível social – comunicou ele – sabe que se casar comigo se tornará da noite para o dia a mulher mais admirada de Berlin!

Pandora o fitou.

- Quer dizer com isso que devo me casar com você?

- Que mal há nisso?

Ele tinha consciência de que era aclamado não só como o homem solteiro mais cobiçado da sociedade alemã, como também o mais atraente.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – propôs ela – Seu cavalo correu muito bem ontem!

- Não ganhei por culpa do Jóquei! – respondeu ele em tom cortante – Mas já o demiti!

Pandora sorriu ao ver a determinação dele.

- E é isso que pretendo fazer com você! Não vou mais discutir! Vai se casar comigo sim! – continuou ele.

- Não vou, não! – declarou ela séria

- Quer saber de uma coisa, vá para o inferno! – vociferou o duque – Você poria a prova a paciência de um santo e eu me recuso a aceitar um Não como resposta!

Hans enlaçou sua cintura com os braços. Pandora sabia que ele tencionava beijá-la, mas nada fez para escapar de sua investida. Em vez de afastá-lo, moveu-se tão rápido que o duque desequilibrando-se, caiu de cara na água do chafariz.

Pandora não esperou nem para ouvi-lo nem para socorrê-lo. Desapareceu por entre as árvores procurando um atalho que a levasse de volta a casa. Bem mais tarde, naquela noite, retornou ao lar numa carruagem confortável na companhia de seu pai.

- O que aconteceu a Hans? – o conde quis saber – Eu o vi dançando com você e depois desapareceu!

Pandora não respondeu e depois de um minuto de silêncio, seu pai respondeu:

- Não me diga que ele a pediu em casamento e recebeu uma recusa?

- Essa proposta já me foi feita pela 10ª vez e é claro que recusei!

O conde deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Você recusou um duque? Mas por que? Garota, fique certa que jamais voltará a ter a mesma sorte!

- Você sabe porque, Vatti – respondeu ela em voz baixa

O conde ainda refletia sobre o assunto quando os cavalos pararam diante da esplêndida residência da família Heinstein. Era óbvio que com sua beleza e fortuna, Pandora seria cortejada por todos os homens. Mas os parentes dela, bem como as senhoras de sociedade, ficavam atônitas ao vê-la recusar uma proposta atrás da outra.

No entanto, quando Wilhelm entrou em cena, mostrando interesse por sua filha, Johann julgou ter chegado a hora de Pandora pensar mais seriamente sem seu futuro. Hans era o homem mais rico de Berlin e sua esposa certamente seria tratada como uma rainha.

Além disso, Hans era respeitado por muitos homens da corte, o que agradava ao conde, além é claro, de possuir uma incrível coleção de cavalos tão magnífica quanto a sua. Pensavam que juntos poderiam produzir cavalos que aprimorariam a já boa reputação dos seus.

Quando o conde saltou da carruagem, disse:

- Preciso conversar com você, filha. Venha comigo!

Ela não respondeu. Limitou-se a entrar em casa na companhia paterna e entregou seu casaco a um lacaio. Após lançar uma ansiosa vista de olhos para a escada, acompanhou o pai pelo corredor que conduzia ao escritório. O candelabro ainda se encontrava aceso sobre a escrivaninha.

- Já é um pouco tarde papai – bocejou ela – para ouvir mais de seus discursos! Sei que está com raiva por eu ter recusado Hans, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer!

- Como assim "não há nada que eu possa fazer"? – indagou o conde enfurecido – Você nunca recebeu uma proposta tão boa quanto esta! Lembre-se que os cavalos do duque são os melhores aqui em Berlin!

- Concordo, papai, mas não vou casar-me apenas por causa dos cavalos! – tornou ela.

O conde, que acabava de sentar-se diante de sua mesa, desferiu um soco sobre a madeira.

- Você leva tudo na brincadeira, mas saiba que não vejo a menor graça! Você terá que se casar com alguém e tenho certeza que Hans Wilhelm é o pretendente mais adequado!

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele não é – disse ela – o que temos a fazer com este assunto então?

- Tudo isso é ridículo – declarou o conde – Deixei-a a vontade para recusar várias propostas. Nas outras eu realmente achei que seria um erro casá-la!

- Não consigo entender porque tem tanta presa para se ver livre de mim! Sinto-me tão feliz em sua companhia!

A expressão do rosto do conde tornou-se menos tensa.

- … claro que gosto de tê-la ao meu lado – concordou – porém sabe que deve se casar! Se não vão haver comentários...

Pandora gargalhou...

- … claro que vão comentar, mas não me importo! O que elas sentem é inveja! E raiva pelo senhor não ter querido se casar depois que a mamãe morreu!

Houve um silêncio antes do conde falar.

- Você sabe que amei sua mãe...

- Eu sei e é por isso que tomo conta do senhor, como a mamãe fazia! Seria impossível fazer isso com um marido grudado no meu pé!

O conde levantou-se...

- Você está me manipulando outra vez! Sabe que precisa casar-se e o mais comum é que os pais escolham o marido das filhas!

Pandora não pôde deixar de rir...

- Papai, não me venha com isso de novo! Você mesmo concorda que casamentos arranjados é o caminho certo para o desastre!

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso – protestou ele

- Você prometeu que jamais me forçaria a casar!

- Prometi dentro dos limites! Mas agora está indo longe demais! Eu ordeno que aceite Hans!

Um silêncio se fez presente até Pandora sorrir maliciosamente.

- Acredito que ele não tornará a pedir-me em casamento depois do que aconteceu esta noite!

- mein Gott, o que houve?

- Ele tentou me beijar...

- E...

- Eu o fiz cair dentro do chafariz!

- O que você fez? – exclamou o conde – Por que sempre tem de agir dessa maneira?

- Ele não devia ter aproximado-se de mim!

- Bem, se ele voltar a pedi-la em casamento, ficaria muito surpreso – vociferou Johann

- Não foi minha intenção agira assim! Tentei defender-me e ele escorregou!

- Eu sei bem o que aconteceu! – o conde levantou os braços – Você é um caso perdido!

- Aceite-me como eu sou papai!

- Isso é algo que jamais farei! – asseverou o conde – Bem, acho que tenho a solução!

- Duvido,mas quero que me conte o que tem em mente!

- Mas terá que fazer o que lhe proponho!

- o que quer dizer com isso?

O conde sentou-se numa poltrona

- Recebi uma carta da Inglaterra hoje e a achei interessante! – começou – O que temos a fazer é pedir desculpas pelo seu desaparecimento social, por causa da carta que recebi!

- Quem é o remetente?

- A primeira é do conde Macgreen, que me convida a ir visitá-lo afim de que eu possa ver seus cavalos, que segundo ele, me interessarão muito!

Pandora sabia de quem o pai falava. O conde Macgreen era conhecido por possuir os melhores puro sangues de toda Londres. Sabia também já tinha alguns meses que seu pai se correspondia com ele a respeito de criação de cavalos.

Pandora não o conhecia, mas ouvira o pai comentar sobre ele em várias ocasiões. Johann fora amigo do pai de Macgreen, quando ela ainda era criança. Perguntou-se como tudo aquilo poderia estar relacionado a ela, mas pensou que uma visita a Inglaterra, na situação em que se encontrava, seria uma ótima opção.

- Nesta carta, havia um sobrescrito da tia de Macgreen, uma senhora que conheci há alguns anos! – prosseguiu o conde

- Lembro-me um pouco dela...

- Na carta ela diz que está muito preocupado com o sobrinho, a respeito de certos assuntos que não quis mencionar, mas que me colocará a par assim que nos encontrarmos! Parece que ela deseja que o rapaz se case!

Pandora deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, mas não interrompeu o pai.

- Infelizmente, isto é algo que ele não quer fazer, razão pela qual a família Macgreen encontra-se num estado desesperado com a possibilidade de não ter um herdeiro oficial!

Pandora sentiu-se tensa, pressentiu as palavras que se seguiriam:

- Portanto, já que a aristocracia alemã não a satisfaz, decidi que se casará com ele! – anunciou o conde com voz firme

Pandora fitou o pai com olhos arregalados.

- Mas papai, você acabou de dizer que ele não quer se casar!

- Isso é o que você também decidiu! Mas esperamos que vocês dois, criaturas obstinadas, mudem logo de idéia!

Pandora voltou a encarar o pai e deu uma gargalhada.

- Como o senhor é capaz de forjar uma trama dessas?

- Só o que tenho para lhe dizer é que a levarei a Inglaterra e forçar seu casamento com o conde, quer você queira, quer não!

- Suponhamos que o conde não concorde com tudo isso? – indagou Pandora

- Posso estar errado, mas tenho a impressão que podemos deixar o rapaz por conta de sua tia. Ela é uma mulher bastante astuta!

Pandora se pôs de pé.

- Jamais ouvi tanta tolice em minha vida! Sinto muito papai, mas não permitirei que me ofereça dessa maneira! Tenho certeza que se o conde for igual aos outro homens ingleses, tem um punhado de amantes muito mais excitantes que eu!

- Essa não é a linguagem mais adequada para uma dama! – disse Johann erguendo as mãos

- A culpa é sua por ter me criado como a um garoto!

- Você é mesmo um demônio! – Levantou-se – Quando for cavalgar amanhã, diga a todos que irá visitar um conde em Londres comigo!

- Acha que eles vão acreditar que estou apenas indo visitar um conde?

- Terá de fazer acreditá-los! – insistiu o conde – Deverá dizer também que irá casar-se com ele!

- Papai o senhor enlouqueceu! Contudo, é melhor que eu me afaste por algum tempo até este escândalo com o Hans passar!

- Esta é a coisa mais sensata que te ouço falar há meses!

- Mas deixo claro que não vou casar-me com o conde inglês! – retorquiu Pandora

- Não se preocupe, ele também preferirá passar seu tempo com as cortesãs! – sorriu cinicamente o conde

Pandora aproximou-se do pai e o beijou.

- Ich liebe dich, papai – falou ela – por mais zangada que esteja com o senhor!

- Ai de mim se não agir assim! Só Deus sabe o que seria de nossa fampilia!  
– resmungou o conde

- Pense em como sua vida seria entediante se eu já tivesse me casado? – sorriu a moça

- Você é mesmo encantadora filha – elogiou ele – Quero que saiba que só desejo sua felicidade! Mas não pode continuar nessa condição! Devo exercer meu pape de pai!

- saiba que isso é apostar na incerteza – acrescentou ela

Pandora parou em frente ao espelho que pendia perto da lareira fumegante.

- Imagino que se tivesse nascido feia ficaria grata com qualquer homem que me propusesse casamento! – comentou ela – Em vez disso, já que nasci com uma aparência interessante e o senhor papai, me concedeu a inteligência, quero muito mais para mim do que um homem que me ofereça apenas um nome!

- Muitos homens já lhe devotaram seus corações – lembrou-lhe o pai

- Eu sei, mas isso não é suficiente!

Havia uma nota de desespero ao pronunciar esta frase e se encaminhar até a janela.

- Boa noite, pai – despediu-se ela –Faça planos para a nossa viagem, mas saiba que não vou comportar-me bem nem me casar com o conde!

Pandora abriu a porta enquanto falava e a bateu levemente depois que saiu. Ao ouvir os passos dela ecoando pelo corredor, Johann acomodou-se em sua poltrona.

- Ela é mesmo incorrigível! – comentou consigo mesmo

Já em seu quarto, Pandora não chamou a criada. Antes de sair de casa naquele dia, notou que a camareira apanhara um resfriado e pediu-lhe que ela ficasse em repouso.

- Estou bem, Milady – disse a simpática mulher

- Vá deitar-te – pediu Pandora sorrindo

Pandora sentiu-se satisfeita sozinha naquela noite. Com habilidade, desatou o vestido nas costas, atirando-o sobre a cadeira. Em seguida encaminhou-se para a janela e abriu as cortinas, as estrelas pareciam dominar o firmamento enquanto o luar atirava um manto prateado sobre os telhados.

Pandora levantou os olhos para o céu. Sentiu como se pudesse elevar-se ao infinito, deixando o mundo e suas dificuldades para trás.

- O que há de errado comigo? – indagou ela – Por que não consigo me apaixonar?

Pensou nas garotas que haviam feito seus casamentos no ano passado. Sempre sentira remorsos por ter magoado os remetentes das diversas cartas amorosas que recebia. Tinha consciência de que nenhuma outra garota havia recebido tantas propostas de casamentos como ela e muitas, como seu pai mesmo dissera, eram de homens com grande importância social.

Não era tanto o amor que procurava. Pelo o que lera nos livros, Pandora sabia que os homens haviam lutado e buscado seu verdadeiro amor ao longo dos tempos. As vezes eram afortunados por encontrá-lo.

- O que é o amor? – indagava

- Como posso me apaixonar?

Admitia que tentara a acreditar no amor, embora isso não passasse de pretensão. O que buscava era algo sagrado. Sabia que o pai só queria o que parecia ser o melhor para ela, não ficara nem um pouco enraivecida pelo fato dele querer levá-la a Inglaterra. Porém, obrigá-la a casar-se com um conde seria uma tarefa infrutífera.

A única coisa que tornava a coisa divertida era o fato do conde também não querer casar-se. Certamente, depois da primeira noite, o tal Macgreen acharia a esposa enfadonha. Não se imaginava nos braços de um homem que não amasse.

Seria uma jornada inútil,porém interessante, pensava ela. Vou conhecer a Inglaterra e um importante conde inglês que deve ser tão devasso quanto o foi Don Juan. Pandora lembrava-se das histórias que ouvia sobre os homens ingleses. Eles ofereciam até jóias e até casas às pobres moças apenas para possuí-las por uma noite.

Se esse comportamento ainda acontece em Londres, com certeza o conde Macgreen nem vai notar minha presença. Pandora suspirou e fechou as cortinas. Quando se enfiou na cama já não pensava na Inglaterra nem no conde. Perguntava-se a si mesmo se os cavalos do conde seriam realmente melhores que os seus.

o.O.o Continua... o.O.o


	2. Primeira impressão

**Primeira impressão**

O conde Macgreen, cavalgando de volta a sua casa, observou com satisfação suas vinhas. Era evidente que haveria uma ótima colheita em sua propriedade e isso daria satisfação não só a ele, mas também aos camponeses que haviam trabalhado arduamente.

O conde cavalgava um de seus mais magníficos cavalos, que ele próprio criara e pelo que tornara-se conhecido em toda Sussex. Mas ainda assim não se sentia satisfeito. Desejava uma linhagem maior e mais aprimorada e tinha certeza de que, naquele particular, o conde Heinstein poderia ajudá-lo.

Acalentava o sonho de ver seus cavalos vencendo não só na Inglaterra, mas também na Alemanha ou em qualquer outro país onde os puros-sangues ingleses fossem apreciados. Na sua última visita a Escócia, havia aprendido muito.

Pensou que aquele seria um assunto interessante para se discutir com o conde alemão. Macgreen olhou para frente. Viu então sua propriedade recortada contra o fundo verde das árvores que se elevavam das bases de grandes rochedos.

Em nenhuma parte do mundo havia notado este contraste magnífico entre altura e profundidade, como acontecia em Sussex. Assim como em sua mansão de estilo vitoriano, as vinhas já haviam sido plantadas em outras partes, a fim de que se pudesse produzir os melhores vinhos de toda Inglaterra.

O desfiladeiro rochoso que margeava a estrada parecia alheio a qualquer existência humana. O conde quase chegava a acreditar que a natureza era habitada por espíritos, como costumavam dizer o povo simples, se não fosse a sua refinada razão para fazê-lo desprezar tais superstições.

Prosseguiu na cavalgada. A capa preta que trazia balançava ao vento ao subir o declive acentuado que se iniciava na planície do vale, até sua propriedade. Ao se aproximar da casa, notou que sua beleza jamais deixara de impressioná-lo. Visitava com freqüência Londres e outras partes do mundo, mas quando retornava, convencia-se de que ali era seu lugar.

No inicio da escadaria que conduzia ao grande pórtico da entrada, um cavalariço o aguardava. Ao apear, o conde comentou:

- Ele se saiu bem hoje!

O velhinho sorriu, como se o conde acabasse de fazer-lhe um elogio e então conduziu o belo animal de pelagem negra avermelhada para o estábulo.

A passos lentos, o conde subiu os degraus e chegou ao hall. Havia 2 lacaios a serviço e Macgreen entregou-lhes o chicote, as luvas e o chapéu, antes de o mordomo anunciar.

- Sir, o seu primo, Sir Patrick encontra-se no salão!

Por um momento, uma expressão de contrariedade anuviou os olhos do conde. Não esperava pela visita do primo, que era filho de seu falecido tio. Ele era alguns meses mais velhos que ele próprio, sendo, junto com ele, os únicos exemplares puros da família Macgreen.

Perguntou-se qual poderia ser o motivo de sua inesperada visita. Sabendo então que nada podia fazer, encaminhou-se a passos lentos em direção ao salão. Lá o encontraria sozinho.

Quando o lacaio abriu-lhe a porta, o conde viu que não se enganara. Pratick Macgreen encontrava-se sozinho, em pé, diante da janela. Ao ouvir o primo entrar, virou-se depressa, e antes que o conde pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, exclamou:

- Good Day! Deve estar surpreso por me ver aqui, mas preciso conversar com você!

- Sim, estou surpreso – replicou o conde – Na última vez em que ouvi seu nome, você estava em Londres divertindo-se!

Havia uma nota crítica no tom de voz do conde e sua ênfase na palavra divertindo-se, que não passou desapercebido ao primo.

Patrick era um homem bastante elegante, o cabelo farto e castanho, era penteado para trás. Seus trajes seguiam o ditame da última moda, e sua aparência denotava prepotência.

Os olhos perceptivos de Radamanthys, no entanto, apanharam os traços de devassidão escondidas por detrás dos traços da expressão singela do rapaz e que não deveriam estar ali, considerando-se sua situação financeira.

As linhas duras de seus lábios faziam contraste com as palavras doces que ele sempre dizia. Caminhando na direção da lareira que, por ser verão, estava florida, o conde parou para dizer:

- Posso imaginar o motivo que o trouxe até aqui, primo! E a resposta é a mesma que lhe dei na última vez em que me procurou: isso não pode continuar!

- Pensei que diria isso – respondeu Patrick – porém devo dizer-lhe que atualmente me encontro numa situação embaraçosa e que, se não for resolvida, poderá resultar num escândalo!

O conde retesou o corpo e um tom de aspereza permeiou a voz dele quando indagou.

- O que aconteceu desta vez?

Patrick sentou-se numa poltrona.

- Não foi realmente minha culpa, Radamanthys – começou ele – Tentei fazer algumas economias depois da última ajuda que me deu, mas envolvi-me num negócio com um homem que me trapaceou com uma grande quantia em dinheiro e como agora ele está falido, é improvável que eu recupere o capital.

O conde imaginou que já ouvira aquela história e em voz alta, perguntou:

- Posso saber em que gastou aquela grande soma em dinheiro que herdou por ocasião da morte de seu pai, meu tio, além das muitas libras que lhe dei na última vez em que esteve aqui?

Patrick nada respondeu e após um minuto de silêncio, o conde retrucou:

- Imagino que a maior parte foi desperdiçado com mulheres! Mulheres, como você já sabe, exercem um grande poder sobre os bolsos de um homem e pelo que sei, você não é suficientemente rico para mantê-las!

- Isso não é justo! – queixou-se Patrick – Você se diverte muito e não há motivo para que eu não o faça!

- Certamente que...me divirto muito, como você mesmo diz – replicou Radamanthys – mas tenho mais condições para isso que você, como posso constatar, está indo longe demais!

- Não entendo por que diz isso – asseverou Patrick – Sou jovem e nobre e é normal que eu queria gozar a vida antes que minha mãe obrigue-me a me estabelecer na nossa propriedade, onde não há nada para se fazer e onde as mulheres não passam de camponesas sem graça!

Por um momento, um brilho de divertimento se acendeu nos olhos de Radamanthys e ele declarou:

- Você jamais se importou em melhorar a propriedade que lhe pertence, tendo tirado de sua mãe todos os bens que possuía!

Patrick levantou-se.

- Acusações, recriminações é só o que ouço!

- Merece ouvir! – disse Radamanthys com enfado – Você dilapidou uma parte astronômica de seu patrimônio nos últimos meses, e como já lhe disse antes, isso não pode continuar assim. Você não é o único parente que depende de mim!

- Sei disse – falou Patrick – Mas você é rico e por que eu deveria ser exceção quando todos usufruem do seu dinheiro? – Radamanthys franziu a sobrancelha

- Não confie muito nisso – advertiu o conde – Eu tenho examinado a lista das pessoas a quem EU concedo mesada e seu nome vem em primeiro lugar como o que mais esbanja!

- Mas sou seu único parente puro – queixou-se Patrick – Minhas reivindicações são bem diferentes das do restante da família!

- Devo acrescentar que eles são muito gratos pelo que recebem – replicou o conde – Não desperdiçam dinheiro como você faz com as prostitutas!

- O senhor sabe disso melhor que ninguém, primo!

Replicou Patrick em tom mordaz, mas ao ver a expressão severa do rosto de Radamanthys, seu tom mudou.

- Por favor, ajude-me. Estou metido numa tremenda confusão, recebendo ameaças de credores, aos quais não tenho mais desculpas a dar!

O conde não respondeu. Pensava já ter ouvido este argumento antes. As palavras que seu primo usava já haviam sido proferidas vezes e vezes sem conta.

- Prometo que não vou contrair dívidas outra vez. Mas, por favor, ajude-me!

Havia um tom dramático na maneira como Patrick falava que muito desagradou ao primo. Oura vez, lembrou-se que Patrick comportara-se da mesma forma na última vez em que viera procurá-lo em sua casa. Radamanthys olhou o relógio.

- Vejo que é hora do almoço! Sugiro que adiemos nossa conversa para mais tarde e que você procure meu secretário para fazer uma lista do que deve! Só então podemos discutir a respeito e decidirei se irei ajudá-lo ou não!

Quando terminou de falar, o conde encaminhou-se até a porta e antes que seu primo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele deixou o aposento. Ao se ver sozinho, Patrick cerrou os punhos.

- Maldito seja! Por que diabos não me dá o dinheiro e me deixa viver como eu quiser?

Enquanto falava, sentia o ódio crescer dentro do peito. Desejava que as posições se invertessem e que pudesse dizer ao conde o quanto odiava os laços de família que os unia.

Disse a si mesmo que a única solução era persuadir o primo a financiar-lhe os gastos. Se isso significava ter que lhe beijar os pés, o faria. Não obstante, a condição em que se encontrava fazia com que a indignação tomasse conta de seu ser. Sempre tivera inveja da importância que davam a Radamanthys.

É claro que apesar de seu pai ter sido um aristocrata, ele não poderia competir com a magnificência e a distinção dói conde Macgreen. A propriedade de Sussex que Patrick tanto abominava, era na realidade, sua única fonte de riqueza.

Quando Patrick tornou-se adulto, seu primeiro sonho foi afastar-se de casa, passando a desfrutar dos prazeres de Londres. Homens elegantes e jovens eram sempre bem vindos na sociedade londrina, que não era muito bem aceita no antigo regime.

Patrick, a sua maneira, era bem sucedido. Jovem e bonito, recebia favores do sexo feminino sem pagar um preço muito alto, como acontecia com os homens mais simples. Mas Patrick desejava status.

Mesmo que isso acontecesse entre mulheres, consideradas inaceitáveis por sua mãe, e entre homens que, por sua péssima reputação, jamais freqüentariam a alta roda inglesa. E tudo isso despendia uma grande soma de dinheiro. Quando não podia extrair mais nada de suas propriedades, Patrick era obrigado a recorrer ao primo.

"Eu o odeio!" – disse a si mesmo

Sabendo que o almoço seria servido em breve, Patrick atravessou o corredor na direção da sala de refeições. Era o lugar onde o conde e os hóspedes ficavam até o almoço ser anunciado e todos poderem acomodar-se em seus lugares.

As refeições ali eram soberbas, sempre acompanhadas de vinhos de qualidade. O que enfurecia Patrick era saber que, apesar de odiar o primo, os outros membros da família o tratavam como se fosse um rei. Rodeavam-no com obediência e ouviam-no como se ele fosse um deus.

Quando Patrick entrou no salão, o conde o informou:

- Temos um novo convidado! – falou para alguns parentes que ali se encontravam

As cabeças se voltaram na direção do rapaz.

- Patrick, que surpresa! – falou uma tia avó

"Eu os odeio!" – pensou Patrick

Externamente ele sorria com o mesmo charme do qual podia lançar mão quando bem lhe aprouvesse. Patrick costumava fazer elogios a todos, flertando com as moças mais jovens. Quando entrou na sala, percebeu que o conde parecia de bom humor. Mas também notou que ele o fitava com prudência, pois sabia que Patrick poderia extorquir dinheiro de qualquer parente mais velho.

A refeição foi excelente. Na Inglaterra era costume conversar na mesa, por isso os assuntos fluíam com naturalidade. Patrick conseguiu ser ainda mais espirituoso do que costumava ser em Londres. Somente quando a refeição terminou e todos os convidados haviam ido embora, é que Radamanthys desapareceu de vista, pois tinha algumas correspondências para abrir.

Também desejava refletir um pouco sobre o problema do primo antes de tornar a conversar com ele. Foi direto a biblioteca, pois sabia que ali teria mais privacidade. Era lá que também costumava sentar-se para redigir a história de sua família. A árvore genealógica encontrava-se estendida sobre a escrivaninha.

Ao lado de seu nome, viu também inscrito o nome de sua esposa que morrera no mesmo ano que se casara. Apesar de tudo ter acontecido 2 anos antes, ele sabia que seria difícil esquecer. Foi um infortúnio pavoroso que o marcara.

O pai de Radamanthys, como era comum nas famílias aristocratas, havia decidido com quem se casaria seu único filho. Pareceu-lhe uma idéia admirável , já que sua propriedade e a do marquês York fazia fronteira. A união das duas famílias fariam com que se tornassem ainda mais importantes em Sussex.

A filha do marquês, conforme o pai de Radamanthys notara, era uma moça belíssima. Apesar de conhecê-la muito pouco, sabia que daria uma ótima esposa para seu filho tão logo completassem 21 anos. Era importante que os herdeiros ingleses cassassem nesta idade.

Radamanthys tornou-se um jovem elegante e belo. Era um cavalheiro brilhante, mais ainda como esgrimista. Não havia uma só família que não tivesse desejado unir-se a família Macgreen. Ele podia ter escolhido uma mulher com facilidade entre as muito distintas famílias inglesas. Porém, seu pai já havia se decidido e dado sua palavra.

Os dois jovens viam-se raramente, já que Radamanthys passava a maior parte de seu tempo em Londres, nos "divertimentos" da juventude. Além do mais, tinha paixão por cavalos e cuidava pessoalmente da linhagem que possuía. Também era excelente caçador e suas manhãs de domingo eram preenchidas com esta diversão.

O casamento realizou-se com luxo. A aparência de Radamanthys não podia ser mais magnífica, enquanto sua noiva também não ficava a dever em beleza e charme. Foi só depois de 1 mês na companhia da moça que Radamanthys descobrira a verdade.

Sua esposa, tão adorável na aparência, era doente. As vezes permanecia em total silêncio, enquanto em outras, gritava de forma descontrolada, não permitindo qualquer aproximação. O conde foi sensato o bastante para perceber que caira numa armadilha.

Os pais de Annabel haviam se mostrado muito ansiosos por casá-la. Mas tinham ocultado de todos as evidências do estado mental da moça. Tarde demais, Radamanthys lembrara-se que jamais esteve sozinho com a esposa antes do casamento.

Sabia agora que isso acontecia não porque os pais de Annabel temessem que ele a assustasse, mas o contrário. Radamanthys levou a esposa de volta para casa dos pais, fazendo que as famílias aceitassem a verdade.

Annabel foi levada para a propriedade e dormia em um quarto separado do marido. A moça suicidara-se, enforcando-se, antes de completarem-se 6 meses de casamento. O que foi, diga-se de passagem, um alívio para todos.

Mas o fato fez com que Radamanthys desenvolvesse um tal horror ao casamento, que jurou jamais contrair matrimônio. Jamais permitiria que decidissem sua própria vida. O que realmente aconteceu, foi que Radamanthys amadureceu e tornou-se homem.

Com a idade de 23 anos, herdou o título de conde após a morte do pai. No entanto, amava-o e respeitava-o sem qualquer sombra de mágoa. É claro que esta obstinação, fez com que o restante da família o vissem com frieza. Ele passou a fazer o que bem quisesse. Londres o recebia de braços abertos. E as mulheres também!

Passava grande período das semanas nos braços das cortesãs, mas logo descobriu a existência de mulheres casadas e bem mais excitantes. A maioria delas sonhava com um affair com os homens de seu círculo social.

Então, gradualmente, tornou-se exigente no que diz respeito a este tipo de divertimento. Preferia a companhia de mulheres inteligentes e sofisticadas do que as beldades que ensandeciam os homens. Era como se o fantasma de Annabel o perseguisse. Foi então, que seus parentes começaram a pedir que se casasse novamente.

- Jamais tornarei a me casar – ele confessou a tia – a menos, é claro, que me apaixone! O que jamais aconteceu e acho difícil que venha a ocorrer!

- Mas meu querido, o que tem feito desde a morte de Annabel?

- Me divertido! – replicou

- Não entendo... – murmurou ela

- Prometo-lhe, tia, que quando me apaixonar pedirei sua aprovação para a minha escolha!

A duquesa teve de se contentar com a promessa incerta do sobrinho. Amava-o em demasia e quando soube de seu último caso com uma bela marquesa, lamentou copiosamente.

Os berçários da propriedade de Sussex estavam vazios. Pensou que naquele momento vários pequenos poderiam estar correndo em torno do chafariz. Com certeza enfiaram as mãozinhas para pegar os peixes.

- Que devo dizer-lhe? – perguntava-se em suas orações

Sabia que Radamanthys não a ouviria, preferindo agir a sua maneira, seja lá o que lhe dissessem. Na idade de 23 anos era dono de sua própria vida, tomando conta de todos os bens deixados pelo pai. Mas sua verdadeira satisfação era montar. Ganhava uma corrida após a outra, fazendo os outros competidores muitas vezes exclamarem:

- Se continuar assim, Macgreen, seremos obrigados a emigrar para podermos ganhar alguma vez! – o rapaz ria alto

Naquela tarde, após suas obrigações formais, ele dirigia-se ao estábulo. Costumava visitar os cavalos antes do anoitecer e escolher o animal que montaria no dia seguinte. Conversou com o cavalariço a respeito de um que parecia adoentado. E então congratulou-o pelo desempenho dos outros, treinados por ele.

Quando retornou a casa, notou que já eram 4 e meia. Por tentar sempre ser um bom anfitrião, providenciou chá e sanduíches de pepinos para receber o conde alemão, que deveria chegar por aquela hora.

Entrou na propriedade, mas não havia ainda nenhum sinal de Joahnn Heinstein. Entretanto, uma outra visitante o aguardava. Ele ansiava por vê-la outra vez. Era belíssima e fora aclamada como a mais fina flor da juventude inglesa.

Aos 18 anos, a marquesa de Lancaster encontrava-se no auge de sua beleza. Os cabelos vermelhos realçavam com sua pele branca manchada de pequenas e singelas sardas. Seus olhos esverdeados lhe davam um ar felino e seu corpo simplesmente perfeito.

A moça encontrava-se de pé num dos extremos do aposento quando o conde entrou. Por um momento ele ficou imóvel, admirando a beleza e a elegância da moça que tinha diante de si, julgando-a indescritível. Quando a moça percebeu-lhe a presença, encaminhou-se em sua direção com a mão estendida.

- Pensei que havia esquecido-se de mim – comentou ela

- Desculpe-me – tornou ele – É que não a esperava tão...cedo! – ele sorriu insinuante; ela retribuiu com as faces coradas

Radamanthys beijou-lhe a mão suave e sentiu-se excitado com o toque na pele dela. Ela então indagou:

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Claro que sim! – replicou ele

- Radamanthys, contei as horas com ansiedade antes de vir aqui para vê-lo!

- Bem, agora que está aqui, vejo que trouxe o sol com você!

Ele falava com eloqüência. A marquesa sorriu, oferecendo-lhe os lábios, mas antes que ambos pudessem mover-se, a porta se abriu e a duquesa Macgreen, tia de Radamanthys, entrou no aposento.

- Ai está você! – disse se dirigindo ao sobrinho – Perguntava-me onde poderia ter passado toda tarde! Então teremos chá especial hoje?

- Sim – foi a resposta do conde – Já que estou aguardando a visita do conde Heinstein. Mas deixe-me apresentar-lhe a marquesa de Lancaster, que acabou de chegar!

A duquesa estendeu uma das mãos com semblante nada satisfeito.

- Já ouvi falar de você! Os comentários sobre sua beleza já se espalharam por toda Sussex!

- Obrigada! – a marquesa sorriu – É um grande prazer estar aqui!

Radamanthys sorriu e então, sem que desse conta, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão adorável, capaz de seduzir qualquer mulher. Foi então que o mordomo assomou a porta anunciando em sua voz grave:

- O conde Heinstein, sir!

Radamanthys deixou escapar uma exclamação e encaminhou-se para o recém chegado. Quando estendeu a mão, percebeu que este estava acompanhado.

- Como vai? – cumprimentou Johann – Agradeço-lhe pela carruagem que mandou para nos apanhar na estação!

Radamanthys sorriu e então, com expressão inquiridora, olhou para a jovem ao lado do conde.

- Ah sim, espero que me perdoe o esquecimento – tornou o alemão – Esta é minha filha. Como não poderia deixá-la sozinha, trouxe-a. Tenho certeza que haverá um lugar para ela!

Conforme o caminho, primeiro de trem e depois de navio e em seguida de trem novamente, Pandora ficou encantada com a beleza de Sussex, A magnificência da propriedade arrebatara-lhe os sentidos e ao entrar na residência, sentira-se como um personagem de conto de fadas. Agora, foi como se o príncipe encantado a recepcionasse.

O conde era completamente diferente do que ela esperava, Para início de conversa ele era bem mais alto do que a maioria dos ingleses que conhecera. Com ombros largos, também parecia bem atlético. No momento em que ele saudou seu pai, Pandora pensou, não sem um certo mal estar, que estava diante do homem mais atraente que já conhecera. Com certeza, bastante diferente da idéia que fazia dele.

Pandora estendeu-lhe a mão e fez uma breve reverência. Foi então que o calor e a cordialidade que percebera nos olhos do rapaz, no momento que este cumprimentou o conde Heinstein, havia desaparecido. Em vez disso, ele só a contemplava com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como contrariedade.

Em tom de voz totalmente diferente, Radamanthys comentou:

- É claro que teremos acomodações para sua filha! Minha tia, que o senhor deve conhecer, providenciará tudo!

Enquanto falava, voltou-se de maneira abrupta na direção da tia que se aproximava, olhando-a com desconfiança. Após ela ter cumprimentado os visitantes, Radamanthys afastou-se.

Encaminharam-se todos, então, para a mesa do chá, que já se encontrava arrumada junto a lareira. Quando lá chegaram, Pandora notou que o jovem conde, de costas para ela, conversava com a mulher mais bela que ela já vira.

Continua...


	3. O jantar

**O jantar**

O Conde ficou furioso. Soube exatamente o que haviam planejado, desde o momento em que Pandora entrou na sala na companhia do pai.

Por ser um homem perspicaz, sentiu que havia algo no ar no que dizia respeito a sua tia, a duquesa. No entanto, não esperava que ela fosse surgir de repente com uma noiva para ele, apesar de falar no assunto constantemente.

Ele imaginava que a tia já havia discutido sobre seu casamento com os outros parentes. Notara, apesar de isso não ser nada incomum, que tão logo entrou na sala, o silêncio tomou conta de tudo.

Mas que o conde Heinstein, de repente, resolvesse trazer a filha, era algo que ele não esperava. O Conde tinha consciência de que sua recusa ao casamento era tema discutido entre os parentes, dia após dia, mês após mês.

Seus parentes haviam tentado, de todas as maneiras, convencê-lo de que devia cumprir seu dever para com a família, produzindo um herdeiro. E quanto a isso não havia dificuldade, no que dizia respeito ao conde.

Desde muito jovem, todas as famílias aristocráticas da Inglaterra haviam demonstrado satisfação em se unir aos Mcgrenn. E contudo, esta idéia o apavorava.

O fantasma de Annabel o seguia por toda parte, interpondo-se entre ele e a noiva em perspectiva. Agora a duquesa, num gesto ousado, havia providenciado uma para ele.

Por ser capaz de controlar-se desde a mais tenra idade, o conde tentou esconder seus sentimentos. Conversou com a marquesa de maneira galanteadora, como sempre fazia.

Ela era sempre espirituosa e ardente no terremo do amor. Contudo, Radamanthys sabia que em outros assuntos era ou ignorante ou desinteressada.

Porém, a fúria que se apossava dele naquele momento, fez com que se demorasse admirando as feições perfeitas do rosto da bela Mia Lancaster, e os toques acobreados de seu cabelo.

O convite provocativo refletido em seus olhos era fascinante. E o conde já conhecia bem o que tudo aquilo implicava. A duquesa ocupava-se em apresentar o conde Heinstein e Pandora aos outros parentes que estavam por ali.

Após a chegada deles, muitos outros convidados foram surgindo. A mansão sempre contava com grande número em suas ceias. A boa duquesa acomodou-se a mesa do chá e os serviu. Johann sentou-se ao lado dela e comentou:

- Foi muita gentileza de sua parte lembrar que eu e Pandora apreciamos o chá inglês!

- É tão agradável tê-los aqui! - foi a resposta dela - Eu farei o possível para que se sintam a vontade!

E então ela abaixou o tom de voz, de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

- Sua filha é mais adorável do que eu podia imaginar! Todos comentavam sobre ela em Berlim, mas devo admitir que sua beleza é arrebatadora!

- Isso é o que eu também penso! - replicou Johann com orgulho paterno - O que explica o fato de eu ser um pai coruja!

- Posso imaginar quanto! - ponderou a duquesa.

Pandora conversava com dois primos do conde. Vários homens haviam acabado de chegar à mansão, mostrando-se ansiosos para se reunir ao grupo.

Ocasionalmente, Pandora lançava olhares furtivos na direção do conde inglês. Ele ainda conversava com aquela mesma mulher, que Pandora achara a mais atraente que já vira.

Por um momento, achou estranho que ele ignorasse a presença de seu pai, que tanto interesse demonstrara ter. Então, uma observação mais minuciosa daquele rapaz, fez com que a verdade viesse a tona.

Pandora não pôde deixar de achar engraçado que o conde fosse tão hostil à idéia de um casamento arranjado quanto ela. Imaginou também que ele não esperara sua visita de última hora.

E isso explicava a estranha expressão que vira nos olhos dele no momento em que se cumprimentaram.

"Preciso dizer-lhe que sinto o mesmo com relação a essa situação" - pensou ela.

A idéia ousada de anunciar o que sentia para toda a família também passou-lhe pela cabeça. Queria dizer a todos que fora trazida à Londres contra sua vontade.

Se pensavam que desejava casar-se com seu precioso conde, estavam muito enganados! Imaginava o quanto todos ficariam indignados diante do seu desembaraço e sinceridade.

Foi então que se lembrou que tal atitude feriria os sentimenos de seu pai, além de causar-lhe grande escândalo. Portanto, era algo que não deveria fazer.

Por estar faminta, serviu-se do delicioso chá, e dos magníficos sanduiches que a duquesa lhe oferecia. Recusou outras coisas, mas seu pai prontamente aceitou, sem pestanejar.

Quando o chá terminou, a duquesa dirigiu-se a Pandora:

- Acredito que a senhorita deseje conhecer o quarto em que ficará hospedada, não?

- Seria ótimo! - replicou Pandora - Por outro lado, espero que me chame apenas por Pandora, já que descobri que era amiga íntima de minha mãe!

A simpática duquesa apoiou a mão no braço dela.

- Claro que sim, querida! Mas como não nos vemos, desde que você era uma menininha, julguei que falar assim seria descortesia!

Ambas riram alto e então Pandora comentou:

- Fiquei maravilhada com a beleza da mansão! Espero ter tempo suficiente para conhecê-la com mais detalhes, antes de retornar a Alemanha!

- Sei que lhe sobrará tempo não só para isso, mas também para que conheça os cavalos! - prometeu a duquesa.

Ela se levantou da mesa do chá. Ao se dar conta de que o sobrinho comportava-se de maneira um tanto indelicada, a boa senhora elevou um pouco a voz, dirigindo-se a ele:

- Falava com Pandora a respeito de seus cavalos, Radamanthys! Tenho certeza que ela está tão ansiosa em vê-los, como o conde Johann!

Com relutância, o jovem se pôs de pé.

- O conde Heinstein veio para ver os cavalos... - foi sua resposta - ...E é claro que eles estão a disposição de quem se interessar!

Havia frieza em suas palavras, o que não passou desapercevido a Pandora. Quando os olhos dele, esverdeados, pousaram nos seus, muito azuis, ela teve certeza que o conde desejava protestar contra sua intrusão.

Desejando provocá-lo, deu alguns passos a frente e comentou:

- Ouvi falar tanto de sua casa, de seus cavalos e de você, Sir, que agora que estou aqui, tudo parece um sonho!

Enquanto falava, Pandora via satisfação nos olhos da duquesa, sentindo-se como um mágico que, no último instante, tira um coelho da cartola.

Radamanthys, no entanto, não se deixou enganar. Com gestos quase rudes, ele passou por Pandora e se encaminhou para Johann.

- Tenho muitos assuntos a tratar com o senhor... - tornou ele - ...Sugiro que fôssemos a algum lugar mais tranquilo, onde não sejamos perturbados pela tagarelice das mulheres!

Johann sorriu.

- Sinto que elas logo se sentiriam enfastiadas com o tema de nossa entrevista!

- É isso que eu também penso! - concordou o jovem.

- Â exceção, porém... - prosseguiu Johann - ...de minha filha, Pandora, que é tão conhecedora de cavalos quanto eu e que muito apreciaria conhecer seus haras!

Radamanthys não respondeu. Começou a andar na direção da porta, sendo seguido pelo conde alemão. Era evidente que Pandora fora excluída da companhia deles.

Ela pensou que seria um erro se o pai abordasse o conde de imediato, sugerindo que se casasse. O conde poderia se ressentir. Pandora subiu as escadas ao lado da duqesa.

Então tranquilizou-se, imaginando não haver nada que pudesse fazer com relação àquele assunto, sabendo também que seu pai era um homem bastante prudente, incapaz de se precipitar na hora imprópria.

O quarto no qual se hospedaria era magnífico. A cama de dossel alto encontrava-se no aposento há várias gerações. O tapete de veludo parecia refletir as cores da pintura do teto, que retratava a deusa Vênus rodeada de cupidos.

- Imaginei que gostaria desse quarto! - comentou a duquesa - As telas de Rafael, por si só, já dão um toque de romantismo todo especial!

- São belíssimas! - respondeu Pandora com sinceridade.

Ao mesmo tempo sentia-se como se estivesse entrabdo numa armadilha. Uma armadilha bem decorada, com almofadas macias, mas que não deixava de ser uma perigosa armadilha!

Perguntou-se se deveria dizer a duquesa, sem rodeios, porque se encontrava na mansão. Gostaria de dizer que acompanhara o pai, conforme a duquesa sugerira, mas que não tinha nenhuma intenção de casar-se com o conde.

Não importava o quanto ela e seu pai tentassem uní-los pelos laços do matrimônio, aquilo era algo que jamais aconteceria.

- É tão bom tê-la aqui! - disse a duquesa com sua voz cheia de doçura - Vejo que tem todas as características de sua mãe, que eu tanto apreciava, achando-a a mulher mais bela que jamais vi!

- Adoro vê-la falando assim... - respondeu Pandora - ...Por outro lado, foi muito bom para papai ter vindo para Inglaterra! Ele tem se sentido tão infeliz desde a morte dela que julguei bastante apropriado vê-lo afastado de tudo que o faz lembrar o que perdeu!

- Entendo... - tornou a boa senhora - ...Seu pai é um homem muito inteligente e distinto!

- Por favor, tente reanimá-lo! - pediu a mocinha - Sei que ele gosta de sua companhia! E sei que o fato de conhecer os cavalos do conde o fará muito feliz!

Enquanto falava, Pandora imaginou que se o interesse da duquesa se desviasse para a dor de seu pai, a pressão sobre si prórpria e sobre o conde abrandaria. Sabia que a senhora ouvia com atenção tudo que contava.

- Prometo-lhe, querida criança... - replicou a duquesa - ...Que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcançe para tornar seu pai feliz, assim como você!

Pandora percebeu que a duquesa estava prestes a dizer algo mais íntimo. De forma a evitar que isso ocorresse, ela apressou-se a dizer:

- Estou muito feliz por conhecer sua casa e a Inglaterra! Só desejaria passar algum tempo em Londres, pois ouvi falar que lá oferece muitos divertimentos! Invejo as pessoas que têm o privilégio de usufruí-los!

- Minha querida... - tornou a senhora - ...Esses divertimentos de que fala, são adequados apenas para homens! Há outros prazeres de que nós, mulheres, podemos desfrutar na capital, como por exemplo, Frederick Worth, e outros modistas renomados!

- Possui muitos vestidos confeccionados em Worth? - quis saber Pandora - Se tem, permita-me vê-los! Sempre ouvi falar que são os mais originais que uma mulher pode comprar!

Pandora sentiu que mudara de assunto de maneira bastante engenhosa. Um momento depois, a governanta bateu à porta e entrou acompanhada da camareira que deveria servir Pandora.

- Não trouxe minha dama de companhia... - explicou a jovem - ...Pelo simples fato de que ela se sentiria um peixe fora d'água! Não sabe falar uma única palavra em inglês!

A duquesa riu muito. Pandora falava com a governanta e com a camareira em inglês fluente. O aprendizado de linguas foi a única coisa que a mãe dela concordara nos planos de educação que o conde preparara para sua filha.

- Sempre achei terrível o fato de sermos tão retraidos na Alemanha... - sua mãe costumava dizer - ...Por isso é bom que ela aprenda outras linguas!

Sua mãe ainda acrescentava:

- Acho que seria bastante acertado se além de francês ela aprendesse inglês e italiano!

Pandora achou todas as linguas muito fáceis, já que, por causa da sua educação de garoto, aprendera também grego e latim.

Sentia-se pois, orgulhosa por ser capaz de ler todos os livros da biblioteca, que seus ancestrais haviam trazido de viagens por todo mundo.

Quando Pandora retirou o pequeno chapéu com o qual viajara, a duquesa mostrou-lhe seu boudoir. O aposento tinha comunicação com o quarto em que ficaria hospedada e Pandora achou maravihosas as figuras no teto, também retratando Afrodite.

Percebeu então que tudo em torno de si fora projetado para criar uma atmosfera propícia para o amor. Com uma certa tristeza, pensou que o plano tão bem arquitetado pela duquesa não daria certo.

Apesar de o cenário ser adeuqado, os dois personagens principais, o herdeiro e a heroína, antagonizavam com o tema principal da trama.

A duquesa mostrou, então, a Pandora, os outros quartos, e finalmente levou-a aos aposentos do conde, seu sobrinho, os mais luxuosos da mansão.

O quarto ocupava uma ala inteira da edificação, com as janelas dando para o lado leste, oeste e sul. Tendo em vista a localização estratégica, o conde podia avistar o vale estendendo-se na direção de suas vinhas.

Bem no centro da paisagem, corria um riacho prateado, enquanto no extremo oposto, erguiam-se os penhascos completando o cenário. Os desfiladeiros eram magníficos, mas ao mesmo tempo, inspiravam medo.

Pandora conseguiu entender a satisfaçao do conde por ser proprietário de algo tão fantástico. Não havia, pois, palavras que puedessem descrever o que via. Limitou-se a admirar a vista panorâmica que, entre outras coisas, era algo que jamais esqueceria.

Os aposentos da mansão, por si só, já eram impressionantes se numa hipótese se precisasse excluir o restante da propriedade. A cama enorme, que quase alcançava o teto, era como o trono do papa adornado por cortinas de veludo vermelho.

O brasão da família Mcgrenn estava esculpido na cabeceira. Nas colunas baixas dos pés da cama, havia figuras de anjos ajoelhados, habilmente esculpidas.

"Não é de se admirar que ele se sinta tão importante!" - pensava Pandora.

A nota de orgulho na voz da duquesa não lhe passou desapercebida, quando ela explicou de que forma aquilo tudo fora acumulado ao longo de várias gerações.

Suas palavras implicavam que tudo era quase santificado por estar de posse do conde Mcgrenn. Quando deixaram a suíte do conde e entraram no corredor, Pandora viu um homem caminhando na direção delas. Era bastante atraente e quano se aproximou mais, a diquesa exclamou:

- Patrick, onde esteve? Sentimos sua falta durante o chá!

- Estive cavalgando! - foi a resposta breve dele - E sozinho, já que queria pensar!

- Pois perdeu a chegada do conde Heinstein! - ralhou ela - Mas deixe-me apresentar a filha dele!

Ele se voltou para Pandora.

- Esse é o primo de nosso anfitrião, Patrick Mcgrenn!

Pandora estendeu a mão e Patrick a tomou entre as suas. Nesse momento, ela sentiu algo inconfundivelmente sinistro em torno do rapaz. Perguntou-se por que deveria sentir-se daquela maneira e julgou que se equivocara.

- Meus amigos, que a viram em Berlim, comentaram sobre sua beleza! - observou ele em tom doce - Mas é claro que não encontraram palavras suficientes para descreverem o que viram!

As palavras fluiam de maneira quase vulgar. Contudo, Pandora conseguiu captar a hostilidade que escondiam, não conseguindo entender por quê. A expresão dos olhos dele contradiziam o sorriso que trazia nos lábios.

- Obrigada... - replicou por fim - ...Mas já fui bastante advertida para não acreditar nos elogios de homens ingleses que são tecidos com tanta facilidade!

Por um momento, Patrick pareceu surpreso com a resposta dela e então respondeu:

- E sempre me disseram que as alemãs não sabem como receber elogios! Mas com certeza, você já deve ter ouvido tantos que já se enfastiou!

A duquesa ouvia com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto. Então ocorreu-lhe que a última coisa que desejava era ver Patrick interferindo em seus planos de unir o conde e Pandora.

- Não sei por que você está nesse corredor... - observou ela quase rudemente - ...Pois saiba que levo Pandora para seu boudoir!

- Estava a sua procura... - replicou Patrick - ...E se não for muito incômod, gostaria de conversar com a senhora!

A duquesa lançou-lhe um olhar crítico.

- Mais tarde... - decidiu afinal -...Como você vê, há muitos hóspedes na casa e estou sem tempo para mim mesma!

- Memo assim, preciso falar-lhe! - insistiu Patrick.

- Veremos... - respondeu ela em tom menos tenso.

A duquesa colocou a mão no braço de Pandora e conduciu-a até a porta de seu quarto. No momento em que assim procedeu, notou o olhar indignado que Patrick lhe lançara.

Quando abriu a porta, a duqueza teve certeza que o jovem sabia que Pandora fora designada para aqueles aposentos em específico.

Ao fechar a porta deliberadamente, deixando Patrick para fora, pensou que outra vez ele aparecera na mansão em hora imprópria. Desejava que nada acontecesse de desagradável, impedindo assim que Radamanthys fosse amavél com a jovem alemã.

- Quem é aquele rapaz? - perguntou Pandora, quando a porta foi fechada.

- É uma criatura enfadonha! - queixou-se a senhora - É primo de meu sobrinho e vive afundado em dívidas!

Pandora pareceu surpresa, mas a boa mulher explicou:

- Ele desfruta dos divertimentos de Londres, aos quais você se referia há pouco, mas infelizmente isso dispende muito dinheiro!

A duquesa, notando curiosidade nos olhos de Pandora, prosseguiu:

- Ele negligencia a mãe e a propriedade que possuem! - suspirou antes de continuar - O primo tem sido generoso, mas Patrick é muito ingrato e suspeito que sua presença aqui seja dinheiro para saldar as dívidas!

- Pelo que me acabou de contar, receio que seja isso mesmo! - comentou Pandora.

O fato explicava por que ela experimentara aquela estranha sensação, quando apertou a mão de Patrick Mcgrenn.

- Agora, é melhor você descansar um pouco antes do jantar! - propôs a duquesa - Eu, pessoalmente, não só me sinto exausta após uma longa viagem como também ansiosa para um banho!

Ela passou do boudoir para o quarto contiguo onde a camareira acabara de desfazer as malas.

- A senhorita gostaria de tomar um banho antes do jantar... - proclamou ela - ...Enquanro você toma as devidas providências, ela descansará um pouco!

A duquesa então voltou-se para Pandora:

- Por favor, faça-se bem bonita esta noite! Se bem que não precisará esforços! Amanhã teremos uma festa especial, quando então as pessoas mais distintas da região serão convidadas para conhecê-la!

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Padora - Mas sabe que desejo conhecer, antes de tudo, os cavalos do conde!

- É claro que os conhecerá! - tornou a duquesa sorrindo - Mas é claro que não posso convidá-los para o banquete!

Ela lançou um olhar em torno do quarto, para se certifiar que tudo estava em ordem. Pandora pensou que o local vibrava com a beleza e o esplendor do amor. Então despiu-se e se acomodou na enorme cama.

Disse a si mesma que teria de lutar com inimigos gentis e tentadores e não impetuosos e enérgicos, como a duquesa e as acomodações da mansão.

"Estou começando a pensar", - dizia a si mesma - "Que a única pessoa que ficará do meu lado será o próprio conde!"

No andar térreo, o jovem conde e Johann conversavam exclusivamente sobre cavalos para a satisfação de ambos. Os dois compartilhavam entre si alguns experimentos que fizeram em seus respectivos estábulos e que haviam sido bem sucedidos.

Foi com relutância que ambos perceberam que o tempo passara depressa e que já era hora de se vestirem para o jantar.

- É agradável tê-lo aqui! - comentou o rapaz, levantando-se.

- Há bastante tempo venho desejando visitar-lhe! - comentou Johann - Mas sempre surgia algo que impedia minha visita a Inglaterra!

- Mas agora que está aqui... - tornou o rapaz - ...Tiraremos o máximo proveito disso!

Ambos subiram as escadas juntos. Havia um lacaio a serviço no hall, que mostrou ao conde Heinstein o local onde ficaria. O aposento era bastante masculino, mas tão luxuoso quanto o ocupado por Pandora.

O criado do conde ocupava-se por preparar-lhe o banho, trazendo latas de água fria e quente até o andar de cima. Ao deixar o convidado, Radamanthys dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Ao atravessar o corredor, viu uma criada saindo do quarto que fora de sua mãe. Imediatamente, julgou que o aposento era ocupado pela filha do conde Heinstein, a convidada intrusa.

Uma onde de indignação tomou conta dele. Percebeu que a tia havia, deliberadamente, instalado Pandora naquele quarto, porque seria o aposento que ela ocuparia, caso se tornasse sua esposa.

O conde entrou na suite e bateu a porta com força atrás de si. Disse a si mesmo que o fato de não o deixarem em paz era intolerável. A tia que ele tanto amava não tinha direito de fazer planos secretos com o conde e tentar, dessa forma, força-lo ao casamento.

- Por que não deixam que eu viva minha vida? - gritava, encaminhando-se para a janela.

Jamais se cansava de admirar a paisagem que se descortinava diante de seus olhos. Olhou a parte inferior do vale onde vicejavam as videiras e imaginou que nenhuma mulher no mundo seria capaz de propocionar-lhe o mesmo prazer que sentia com uma boa colheita.

Nenhuma mulher podia ser tão adorável como a faixa dourada do rio que circunda as árvores de aparência deslumbrante.

- E tudo meu... - dizia ele - ...Não quero, pois, dividir isso com ninguém!

O criado entrou no quarto para ajudá-lo na toilette. Como o conde se mantivesse calado, o servo, que o conhecia desde menino, se perguntou o que podia tê-lo perturbado.

Pensou então que deveria ser sir Patrick, já que sempre surgiam problemas quando ele aparecia. Mas era discreto o bastante para não expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta.

Limitou-se a judar o conde a vestir os trajes de noite. Se a aparência de Radamanthys já era impressionante durante o dia, o que não dizer da magnificência que lhe conferiam aqueles trajes reias noturnos?

Mesmo que houvesse uma centena de homens na mesma sala, seria difícil para qualquer mulher ignorá-lo. Um bom observador teria dito o mesmo de Pandora.

Ao deixar o quarto, ela usava um dos vestidos mais deslumbrantes que havia adiquirido em Berlim, no começo da temporada. Não cometera o mesmo erro de muitas garotas, que se excediam em jóia e maquiagem.

Apesar de seus parentes sempre desejarem lhes dar conselhos, Pandora escolhia apenas o que lhe agradava. A simplicidade marcante, aliada a um toque de genialidade, faziam uma moldura perfeita para sua beleza juvenil. Mas ela mesma não se dava conta disso.

Os costureiros, que confeccionavam suas roupas de acordo com as instruções que ela lhes dava, sabiam que ela conhecia mais do que a moda decretava. Consequentemente, produziam trajes sempre originais para ela.

Algo que muito bem poderia ter saido do pincel de um artista famoso ou da pena de um poeta inspirado. Naquela noite, pensando na mansão e no conde, Pandora trajava um vestido cuja tonalidade era um vinho suave.

A roupa combinava com o tom de vermelho que tinha nas telas de seu quarto. Ela não uasava outras jóias, a não ser um colar de pérolas finíssimas, que pertencera a sua mãe.

Ao descer os degraus, o sol poente refletiu-se nas mechas negras de seus cabelos, fazendo-os cintilar. Pandora, naquele momento, podia ser retratada como uma deusa que acabara de descer do Olimpo para o vale dos mortais.

Quando entrou no salão, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Pandora percebeu admiração nos olhos de todos, com exceção de uma pessoa. O conde encontrava-se de pé, na posição habitual e de costas para a lareira.

Pareceu-lhe que ambos estavam prontos para começar um duelo com espadas invisíveis. Então, antes que Pandora pudesse alcançá-lo, o conde se virou outra vez, como se alguém tivesse lhe dirigido a palavra. E Pandora se viu diante de Patrick e não de Radamanthys.

- Eis que nos encontramos de novo, lady Pandora! - disse ele - Poderia lhe dizer que sua beleza ofusca todas as preciosidades da mansão?

Ele tornou a tecer-lhe elogios da mesma maneira fútil. No entato, Pandora pressentiu que uma idéia ocorrera ao jovem no momento em que ela se aproximara do conde, o que o deixou bastante deconcertado.

Não sabia por que imaginava coisas assim, mas o pensamento não mais a deixou. Pandora passou o braço pelo do pai, no momento que ele se aproximou:

- Sei que se divertiu bastante, papai, conversando sobre seu assunto preileto, mas senti sua falta!

- E eu também, querida! - ele lhe respondeu - Amanhã iremos juntos inspecioná-los e, é claro, verificar se há algo digno de crítica, porque não podemos permitir que os cavalos do conde sejam melhores que os nossos!

Ambos cairam na gargalhada. Pandora percebeu que o pai olhava para o jovem conde, imaginando que ele podia estar ao lado dela. Radamanthys, no entanto, conversava com a bela marquesa, enquanto Pandora esperava.

A bela moça parecia obviamente determinada a sobrepujar a elegância de todas as mulheres na sala. Usava um vestido vermelho vivo, forte, que era acentuado por plumas de mesmo tom, combinando com a cor de seus cabelos.

Quando ela se colocou ao lado de Radamanthys, Pandora pensou que ambos formavam um casal magnífico. Perguntou-se então, por que ele não se casava com uma mulher tão atraente como a marquesa, já que tinha de contrair núpcias.

Esta pergunta despertou-lhe curiosidade e Pandora, ao se sentar à mesa de jantar, não conseguia reprimir a vontade de perguntar se a marquesa era casada. Fez a pergunta a Patrick, que para sua surpresa, fora colocado ao lado dela.

Pandora pensou que era correto está a marquesa sentada ao lado do conde, mas como estranha que era e pelo título que a mulher possuía, Pandora achou que ela deveria ter sido colocada a esquerda dele. Imaginou então, que aquela decisão fora tomada exclusivamente por ele próprio.

Radamanthys havia colocado pandora entre Patrick e outro homem solteiro.

"Acredito", - pensou ela - "Que o conde espera que eu seja conquistada no momento exato em que ele seria forçado a pedir a minha mão!"

O pensamento fê-la sorrir. Novamente, não pode deixar de achar engraçado que ela e o conde fossem aliados na luta contra tudo e todos.

- É claro que a marquesa é casada! - respondeu Patrick a sua pergunta - O marido encontra-se em Roma, no momento!

Pandora percebeu que a declaração de Patrick anulou qualquer possibilidade de Radamanthys contrair núpcias com a marquesa.

Apesar de comportar-se com bastante discrição, a marquesa não controlava seus olhos. A maneira como olhava para Radamanthys tornava bem claro, para qualquer um, onde residiam seus interesses.

Já ele parecia bem mais controlado. Muitos achavam difícil imaginar quais eram seus reais sentimentos em relação áquela bela mulher ao seu lado. De súbito, ocorreu a Pandora que eles podiam ser amantes.

Apesar de suas duas temporadas em Berlim, ela ainda era bastante inocente, contando apenas 16 anos. Diferente da maioria das suas amigas, Pandora jamais falava sobre amor e evitava mexericos.

Era perda de tempo, na sua opinião, especular relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher, a menos que o fato fosse publicado no jornal. Ela, portanto, não ouvia os comentários que circulavam a sua volta.

E nem tampouco prestara atenção aos lamentos das garotas, quando os homens que apreciavam se afastavam por causa de alguma mulher sofisticada e...casada. Pandora ainda pensava no conde quando Patrick interveio:

- Por que está aqui? Alguém me disse que não era esperada!

- Acho que sou uma penetra... - respondeu ela - ...O conde convidou meu pai para conhecer seus cavalos e como meu pai não gosta de me deixar sozinha, resolveu trazer-me!

Enquanto falava, percebia que Patrick franzia os sobrolhos.

- Não conhecia meu primo? - quis saber ele.

Pandora fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- Mas, é claro, já ouvi falar dele e de seus cavalos!

- Suponho que já saiba... - tornou Patrick - ...que meus parentes estão ansiosos para que ele se case! Acha que por acaso você possa figurar na lista das noivas que escolheram para ele?

Patrick falou com tamanho tom de rudeza na voz, que Pandora fitou-o surpresa. Então, respondeu-lhe a pergunta em tom baixo:

- Asseguro-lhe que não tenho a mínima intenção de casar-me com o conde! E por falar nisso, nem com qualquer outro!

Percebeu que a expressão dura no rosto de Patrick amenizou-se um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que ele ainda suspeitava de algo depois de ter olhado inquiritivamente para o seu primo, do outro lado da mesa, e depois novamente para ela.

- Tenho um pressentimento que milady é uma das candidatas! - falou, depois de um momento.

- Candidata? - indagou Pandora - Pois saiba que pretendo retornar a Alemanha com meu pai tão livre como me encontro neste momento!

- Mas, é claro...- exclamou patrick como se pensasse consigo - ...Você seria a noiva ideal para meu primo Radamanthys!

- Posso estar mal informada, mas ouvi dizer que ele tem pavor ao casamento! - replicou Pandora.

- Isso é o que ele diz! - bufou Patrick - Mas será forçado pela família a ter um herdeiro, o que significará menos dinheiro de mesada para parentes como eu!

Pandora lembrou-se do que ouvira a respeito de Patrick, mas respondeu em tom zombeteiro:

- Ninguém nessa mesa me parece necesitar muito dinheiro!

- As aparências enganam, minha querida! - argumentou Patrick - Se quer saber a verdade, estou a ponto de ser preso caso não salde minhas dívidas!

- Não acredito que seu primo deixaria isso acontecer! - exclamou Pandora, sorrindo.

- Isso é o que eu espero! - falou Patrick - No que diz respeito a mim, ele é extremamente avarento e sórdido!

Patrick soltava as palavras como dardos. Pandora perguntava-se o que deveria dizer ao rapaz, quando o cavalheiro que se encontrava do outro lado dela, queixou-se:

- Você me despreza, lady Pandora!

Ela se voltou e sorriu para o belo rapaz.

- Pois então tratemos de remediar este mal! - brincou ela - Vou começar perguntando qual seu principal interesse!

- Tenho dois... - replicou o jovem - ...Um deles são os excelentes vinhos procedentes das vinhas de nosso anfitrião. Meu outro interesse são os cavalos dele, que acredito serem o motivo que a trouxe aqui na companhia de seu pai!

- Tem razão! - replicou ela - Desejo ansiosamente vê-los!

Era muito interessante aquele rapaz e por um momento Pandora esqueceu-se de Patrick. Então, quando o jantar estava quase terminando, ele dirigiu-se a ela em tom de voz bem baixo.

- Se foi incero o que disse e não desejar ficar presa aqui pelo resto de sua vida, é melhor ter cuidado! Meus parentes estão determinados a uní-la em casamento com meu primo!

- Bobagem! - respondeu Pandora.

Ao mesmo tempo havia uma nota estranha nas palavras de Patrick que a fez estremecer. Pensou, como da primeira vez em que o conheceu, que havia algo não só sinistro acerca dele, mas também maldoso.

Ficou satisfeita quando todos deixaram a sala de jantar. Como era costume na Inglaterra, os homens não permaneciam na sala assim como na Alemanha. Todos se dirigiram ao salão, onde se encontravam dispostas várias mesas de cartas para os que quisessem jogar.

Um pianista achava-se sentado junto ao instrumento, executando uma música suave que servia de pano de fundo para a conversação dos hóspedes. Não podia ser mais confortável e agradável a mansão.

Contudo, ao observar a duquesa, Pandora teve a sensação de que tudo aquilo fora preparado com um único porpósito: o propósito de uní-la a Radamanthys pelo casamento.

O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O


End file.
